For One Last Time
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: "No. It's ju…it's just the fact that I am afraid of forgetting your face. I am so afraid of losing this memory of mine that I can't properly handle my feelings. It's breaking me, slowly destroying me." - Aomine/Kagami


_**I am back, with another AoKaga one-shot. Hope you enjoy~!**_

_**Pairing: Aomine/ Kagami (duh..)**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Warnings: Probably some grammatical errors, implied M-Preg, yaoi and some angst I guess. But has a happy ending, I promise!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (**__**黒子のバスケ**__**)**__** and blah, blah, blah…**_

* * *

_**For One Last Time.**_

_**-Maria Z.**_

* * *

A whole year had passed, since he had that fateful accident.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Remember today is Tetsu's birthday. So hurry up and don't be late. Satsuki had worked so hard to create the perfect surprise party for him."_

_Kagami could clearly hear his boyfriend's excited voice through the speakers of his cellphone. After all, he hadn't managed to make him stop talking about Kuroko's party. _

"_Do not worry Ahomine, I won't be late"_

"_I've told you innumerous times to stop calling me that name, Bakagami."_

"_Look, who is talking…"_

_He could feel Aomine tensing and blushing from the other side of the line and that made him want to see that beautiful face again as soon as possible. _

"_Whatever…Just please be careful on your way back."_

"_I will. Don't worry."_

_Unfortunately for both of them, he wasn't able to keep that promise._

_::_

_::_

"_How is he?" The blue-haired male asked Midorima worriedly._

"_Luckily his condition is fairly stable and now he is peacefully sleeping."_

_Aomine sighed in relief._

"_But-"Midorima couldn't finish his sentence, as Aomine cut him off shouting._

"_What but? There are no buts here, Midorima…"_

_Midorima coughed softly and with one graceful move, pushed his glasses closer to his face. _

"_Please, let me finish my sentence, Aomine. As I was trying to say, Kagami experienced a pretty traumatic accident, due to the hit of the truck, which unfortunately caused irreversible damage to his eyes."_

"_You are implying that he might be blind?"_

"_I am afraid so, Aomine."_

_::_

_::_

_Kagami had woken up two days later, screaming at the blackness in front of him. His once crimson, sparkling eyes were now a shade of pale red. A colour which reminded him of death._

"_Aomine…everything is black. I can't see anything. Please tell me I am not blind…"_

_Aomine's eyes moistened and he felt tears falling down the tanned skin of his face. Without speaking he moved forward and took the now shacking figure in his strong arms, while whispering soothing words in his ear. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

A whole year had passed and Kagami had to live, while knowing that he would never be able to see Aomine's bewitching face again. But what worried him the most was the terror of gradually forgetting how it even looked like in the first place. And he didn't want to forget it.

::

::

"Good morning, Taiga. Did you sleep well?" Aomine's voice pulled his away from his thoughts.

Kagami simply nodded. "Co…Could you come here, Daiki?" he asked his lover, his voice shacking and his eyes not focusing anywhere, drowned in the deep sea of the never-ending blackness in front of him. Suddenly, he heard Aomine's slow but steady footsteps, until he felt the bed bounce up and down slightly and a hand reached out to touch his face adoringly.

"Let me touch your face…" Kagami whispered, while stretching out his arm, waiting for Aomine's to grab it and place it softly and carefully on his face. After some seconds he felt his hand touching the smooth skin of Aomine's cheek and he started moving it, making it travel across his face, desperately trying to grasp the breathtaking features with his fingertips.

Kagami felt a tear fall from his eye, until he realized he was sobbing hopelessly and uncontrollably. The blue-haired male grabbed his hand and placed it against his chest, at a place where the other could clearly feel the others steady but at the same time insanely fast heartbeat.

"Why are you crying, Taiga? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No. It's ju…it's just the fact that I am afraid of forgetting your face. I am so afraid of losing this memory of mine that I can't properly handle my feelings. It's breaking me, slowly destroying me." Kagami managed to mumble in between the tears. Aomine reached for the trembling figure in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"I know that you won't forget it. Your memory is far too strong to give in. And as far as I am concerned, I will be here to make sure it stays craved in your mind, never fading away…never, ever disappearing."

::

::

Kagami pulled a little away from the other male's embrace and with his hand guiding him, he found Aomine's lips and kissed them softly. The intoxicating sensation of their lips battling against each other, blew their minds away. Aomine's one hand slipped through Kagami's red hair, while the other travelled along the spine of his back, until it found its place resting around his waist, helping him bring Kagami even closer to his body.

The redhead's lips slowly parted, providing Aomine full access. He slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth and he skillfully tasted every corner of his mouth, making the other moan in pleasure. Kagami felt being pushed against the bed, while Aomine was on top of him kissing his neck and collarbone, leaving some love marks on his way. Slowly his tongue travelled back up to Kagami's ear, licking it and whispering "I love you, Taiga."

::

::

Aomine's hands travelled through Kagami's black T-Shirt, his fingertips travelling across his abdominals, making the body underneath him shiver. The T-Shirt and most of their clothes were soon removed, steadily creating a pile on the floor, while leaving both their bodies naked, battling against each other.

"You are so, so beautiful…" whispered Aomine. "Everyone can be jealous of your stunning beauty."

Kagami smiled bitterly. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I can't just comprehend the fact that since one whole year I haven't been able to see your face. I cannot still fully believe that I won't be able to see you ever again. So make love to me, like you always do and make me never forget the beautiful face of yours."

Aomine kissed him again on the lips, this time slowly and affectionately, showing him, his complete and absolute love towards him. One hand slipped down and he slowly slid one finger inside of Kagami making his whole body quiver at the sudden, intimate touch of the navy-haired male.

"Mm…Ngh…Stop teasing me…" Kagami exclaimed as he felt one second finger inside of him. Aomine kissed him passionately and while sliding out his two finders he whispered in Kagami's ear.

"For one last time, I am going to make you see me and I am going to burn this picture in your mind so that you will never forget me." Kagami quivered at the sound of the deep, sensual, husky voice in his ear.

Soon he felt him, sliding inside of him and he closed his eyes tightly in pain. He kept his eyes closed, until he felt Aomine hitting his sweet spot making his eyes open brutally, in pleasure. That moment he could have sworn he managed to see Aomine's face and he slowly reached out his hand to touch it and caress it softly.

"I can see you…Not clearly…But still I can clearly see the beauty of your face…Your dark blue eyes filled with passion, need and love…Something mine can never show ever again…"

"Your eyes don't need to show me anything…Your whole body shows me everything I need and want to know and it is more than just enough…"

Aomine's thrusts became harsher and faster but also crazily enough even more affectionate and loving than he ever thought was possible. His whole body was reaching the highest peak of pleasure.

"Dai- Daiki…I..love..yo..u.." he managed to mumble before both of them reached their climax. Kagami closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Aomine's figure, loving the warmth Aomine's body provided him.

::

::

When he opened his eyes again he was once again drown in the black sea of nothingness. But he knew, that for one moment there, in the ultimate, intoxicating peak of their passion, he had seen his lover's face, not nearly as clearly as he did when he still had his sight, but clearly enough to know that what happened was true and he wanted to keep that memory vivid and alive, burned in his mind forever.

* * *

_-AFTER 5 YEARS-_

* * *

"Papa? How does dad still remember your face so perfectly? Whenever I ask him, he never makes a simple mistake…"

Aomine had chuckled at the funny comment of his son.

"You know, Mitsuo, even though your dad can't admit it, he has a great memory and even though he still fears of forgetting it, I know this won't ever happen, no matter what."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because he loves me as much as I love him."

"And you love him a lot?"

Aomine couldn't help but chuckle again and took his four- year old son in his arms.

"More than just a lot…"

* * *

_**終わり**__**/ The End Xx.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, this fic took me most than I had expected. Btw, Mitsuo (**__**光子**__**) means shining man in Japanese. After a while, I finally finished a fanfic with an actual happy ending. Yay me! I hope more are to come. I am sick of sad endings *shot* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please, PLEASE REVIEW~!**_


End file.
